


自我安慰

by ddld6



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddld6/pseuds/ddld6
Summary: 选择克隆自我，最后因为阴差阳错，出现两个我。
Relationships: Me and me





	1. 徘徊

**Author's Note:**

> 小说和现实世界处于不同道德维度，谨慎观看

我从床上醒来，落日余晖从窗户外照进来，在被子上画出金黄的几何图形图案。  
我不太清楚发生了什么事情，于是我不说话，静静的躺着。因为我发现，我还是在这具我生活了六十年的，苍老的身体里。  
我从很早就购买了长生不老不老计划，首先取出我的体细胞，分化克隆成多个胚胎，植入人工子宫，接着是培养皿，然后每一年长生不老计划院都会寄来每一个胚胎的详细发育情况，我可以每一年逐个淘汰发育不完全的个体，我还蛮懊恼我小时候被妈妈用大米枕头睡扁的脑袋，在第一年的时候我就淘汰了头型不够圆的个体，但是报告说他的内脏发育特别完整，而我的家族基因显示，我的糖尿病发病率很高，于是我留下了内脏单独发育后封存，以供之后不时之需。通过这一年一年的筛选，十八年的等待，在我六十岁这年，我终于可以搬进我的新的身体。  
这是一个新技术，但要实现这个的理论是很简单的，首先它会彻底扫描复制原大脑的电波，通过技术复制到新的大脑中，在这个过程损耗率必须小于0.01%，这是法律规定的，诚然，这项技术的发展过程中势必引起了巨大的的道德争议，特别是在技术还不是那么成熟的年代，人们会讨论拥有了一个新身体的人还是不是原来的人，而还留在原来身体的人定义是什么，如果原来还是人，而这个新生的人又如何立足。因此法律规定，当 记忆移植完成后必须第一时间，给原身体静脉注射药物，进行安乐死，而新的身体拥有了过去所有的记忆，成为有过去现在未来的定义上完整的人。  
我从计划诞生就加入进来，的确费了不少钱，我甚至没有买房子，现在执行这个计划时，我还没有还完计划贷款，不过还好只要一周适应身体我就可以重新上岗，为此我攒了一年的年假，还调休了几天，休半个月假，打算顺便出门旅游一趟。  
新的身体发育的很好，头很圆润，剪什么发型都会好看，比我高了六厘米，有176，我知道这不算很高，但毕竟我是南方人，这恐怕是我基因能得到的最优状态了，小时候父母工作忙，我一直寄宿生活，蛋奶肉摄入不足，身高一度是我的痛点，新的身体皮肤也很光滑，没有经历过青春期所以也没有痘印，更没有已经陪伴我二十来年的老年斑，没有曾经过度肥胖留下的生长纹，眼球状态也很好 ，我终于能摆脱我的近视了，这几年年纪上来老花也渐渐犯上了，近一点也看不清，远一点也看不清，真的很受折磨，计划的贷款也只剩下三年，还完我就辞掉这份枯燥无味的工作，去做一点有趣的事情。  
而现在，我平淡的醒来，在我旧身体里。  
我感到无比的恐慌，随之袭来巨大的悲愤，我的心被搅得酸痛。  
房门被轻敲几下，进来一位老人，是去年换了新身体的初中同学潘飞，我们算是发小，可惜我对社交恐惧，其实也不算太熟。  
“老宁，醒来了。”  
“其实我不打算醒的。”我回答他  
“我知道，不好意思拉你进入这样的道德困境。”他坐在床边的凳子上“我只是不想你死。”  
“可我本来就活着，我或许还能活的更好。”  
“那不是你。”  
“你凭什么说那不是我，我的基因，我的记忆，他甚至会继承我的财产，我的工作，我为他还了快20年的贷款，如果那不是我，我为什么要这么做。”我气的快要呼吸困难。  
我居然没料到他是这种傻比人权组织成员，声称为了保护人权，违法换下安乐死的药物，麻醉人体，之后再从太平间偷走身体唤醒。之前就有好几个医生落网，没想到居然还有这样的事情发生。没想到还是发生在我身上！  
“你知道的，我们并没有反对他成为一个人的权利，但你也同样还是一个人，没有人能剥夺你的生命。”  
“我也不行吗，我选择了安乐死，我自己不要活了也不可以吗！”  
“你只是被骗了，你认为新生的他是你，所以才选择死亡，而我们认为只有身患绝症，且有巨大痛苦的人才能选择安乐死，而你不是，你是一位健康的人，活着是你应有的权利，我们救下你是应该的，就像每个人都有义务救下站在大桥上的少女。”潘飞平静的说，可我却想揍他道貌岸然的脸。  
“很抱歉让你这么痛苦，我知道也理解这种痛苦，对不起。”  
我不说话，过了一会儿才开口“我现在可以选择死亡吗，我接受了新的我不是我，但是现在旧的我陷入巨大的困境，我这辈子将无法摆脱，我不想就这么痛苦下去，我想终结这种痛苦，给我来一针吧，求求你，求求你。”无助的望向他。  
“你要活下去，这是你的权利也是你的义务。”说完他起身准备出去“好好休息，好好想想吧。” 到了门口，他又停下来说，“到合适的时候会有人来接你的。”  
我半躺在床上，外面的天慢慢黑透了，凉意渐渐袭上，我默默回想我的一生，无聊无趣，自我厌弃，我想要一个新的开始，现在却告诉我这个新的我永远不可能是我，而我却又害怕一个真正的结束。我就这样迷迷糊糊的睡过去了，睡得不深，可却像有千斤重物坠着我的脑袋，让我醒不过来，直到第二天，天蒙蒙亮，我也朦朦有了意识，睁开眼睛，看了一会天花板，坐了起来。继续发着呆。  
一大早上，就有人敲门，吓了我一跳，我条件反射的应了一声“请进。”  
有个少年推门进来，低着头，我太熟悉他是谁了，我看着他，他却不看着我的眼睛，像个自闭的小孩，我的心里一阵烦躁，怪他换了一个身体还是没长进。  
“早上好，”少年开口“我来接你回家。”  
“这里是哪儿？”我问他  
“这里就是我们做手术的医院，面对大门，右手边的那栋居民楼，破破烂烂，木质窗户的那栋。”他拿手比划着“这里大概重新装修过，所以窗户是铝合金的，但是等下出去楼道还是那种旧旧的地方。”  
我嗯了一声，算是回答，他不用讲这么细我也能知道这是哪里了，但是他讲的却是我记忆这里方法，我的方向感极弱，只能靠关键坐标和前后左右分清楚。  
他似乎察觉到我的兴致不高，又小声补充“潘飞前天带我来过，当时你还没醒。”  
“嗯，我们回去吧。”我起身和他走。  
“好，你先洗漱，我把东西整理一下，就一点零零碎碎，之前手术的衣服不能要了，我从家拿了几套衣服，在柜子里，”他边说边动手拉开柜子收拾“就是这里。”  
简单洗漱之后，我和他下楼，看见我那熟悉的，灰蒙蒙的，凯美瑞停在那里，开了十多年了，但是还是没什么大毛病，还好没什么大毛病，让我的钱包可以缓一缓。  
“你开吧，”他又开始扭捏“按道理，我这种克隆人还需要重新去车管所考一遍科三，因为，你知道的，我现在对力度的掌握不是很好，特别我刚刚醒的时候，手都不知到怎么抬，我吓死了，我还以为手术失败了呢，但是还好缓过来了。”他看着我，我没什么表情，他可能也有点不好意思，声音越来越小，细声说“还是你开吧，我怕掌握不好，来的早，路上没什么车，现在是上班高峰期，我怕。”  
“好。”我接过他递过来的钥匙，上车发动了车，他坐上来，坐到了副驾驶的位置。  
我已经很久没有坐过副驾驶了，我以前想要和人拉近关系，表示友好时才会坐副驾驶，但是我已经很久没有去刻意维护社交关系了，坐别人的车，要么是出租车，自然不坐副驾驶，要么是同事的车，我不去坐，自然还有其他同事，我主动坐才奇怪，我天生不知道如何与人交流，年纪上来了以后，人家也不愿意和我交流，所以一直也没有朋友，我以前最常坐的副驾驶位，估计是我爸爸的，他走之后，我连一个副驾驶都坐不到，何况他去世得比我妈妈还早。  
开车回家不远，一路上，他都在和我叨叨叨，我怎么不知道我这么多话“我们25号手术完了之后我就醒了，但是我不是抬不起来手吗，到第二天我才下床，我当时也不知道要去找你，所以打车回了家，回家前，还好医院把你的钱包给了我，不然我都没法付车费，我都多久没用过现金了，做完手术后要强制换了身份证，社区警察找上门了，第一次知道我们那儿派出所在哪儿，就是面对小区大门，正大门，有花坛那边的大门，面对它，往右手边走，过了一个有红绿灯的十字路口，往前走，右手边有条弄堂，往里走20来米就好了，好小一个门面，我重新拍了一个身份证照片，头发是扎起来的，你知道我刚刚醒来是长头发，看起来有点怪。我觉得，我还是和之前的我，就是我们之前，长得不一样，你知道我们看过的一个视频说，美国长大的华裔能一眼看出来，明显和中国长大的人有区别，但是又不知道是哪里不一样，我就有这种感觉，我现在走到大街上，我能看出哪个人是克隆过的，哪些是新生儿，很奇怪，我就是看得出来。然后身份证是29号拍的，加急七天就可以顺丰过来，邮费已经付过了，10月5号寄过来，今天3号，后天，不知道后天到得了吗，我去银行试了一下，旧身证还能用，密码也不用改，你知道吗，我们的指纹和瞳孔也是一样的，还蛮神奇的，明明长相有区别，不过也可能记忆太遥远了，我记不太清，也没什么照片留下来，不是不爱拍照嘛。”车停了下来，他也终于停了下来“诶，到了，果然开车还是比我熟练，开车果然是肌肉记忆吧。”  
“嗯，可能吧，下车了。”我熄火，解开安全带，准备开车门。  
“等一下，”他猛地抓住我的大臂，把我往下拉，和我一起伏下来，“有人！”  
“你知道，我们现在是违法的，你本来不应该在这儿的，所以我们要躲着点人，等人走了再出去吧。”他压低声音说。  
过了一会儿，停车场终于没有人了，我们默默的下车，爬楼梯回家，他拿指纹开了门，让气喘吁吁的我进去，家里离我出去的时候有了不一样，又不知道是哪里不一样。  
“虽然之前你有帮我准备一些新东西，但是只是一人份的，今后是两个人了，我又买了些新的。”他解释说。  
不得不说，他看到我就知道我在想什么。我和他这种恐怖的共情，真是太诡异了。  
他似乎也察觉了，于是又恢复了沉默，他看着我，用表情表示了一下，他对这种情况也无可奈何。  
我终于好好的，仔细的端详了他：圆圆的脑袋，新剪的短发，大眼睛，但是塌鼻梁，皮肤细腻，匀称的身材，比我稍高一点的个子，穿着卫衣，牛仔裤，运动鞋。  
比我这个年纪好看多了，但是说实话，也只是人群中游水平，抛开我对这张脸的熟悉感，他也不过是人群中普通的一个男生。  
我有一点微微的失落感，但是我自身基因也就是这个水平，也没法要求太高。  
“我也有点觉得，”他说“我好像也太普通了，完全没有原来幻想的美好，就这么简单的换了身体，嗯——，嗯。对吧”  
我看着他带着稍微失落的口气，只好安慰：“至少高了这么多，我长了这么多年也没长齐这六厘米。也不用担心脸上的痘印了，之前也没有觉得我有这么多话，你看，你现在能流畅叭叭啦啦这么久，要一步步来啦，你现在年轻，日子还久。”  
“有这么多话也是因为是你，没有人比我们更熟悉了，所以能对你这么多话，之前话少但是os又不少的，就算看着年轻，也是个60岁的人了，身份证都会写清楚的。“  
”像你这样的人会是大趋势的，现在价格高，加上门槛高，大部分生了孩子的不能申请，但是随着社会发展，提早做决定的人会越来越多。”我知道他怕别人的目光。  
“明明我们都一样，为什么感觉你比我镇定多了。”他望着我的眼睛。“你知道吗？我那天坐出租车回到这个家后，一切都是原样，我很熟悉，但是我却很害怕这种熟悉，我怕有什么我突然不熟悉了，我怕我变成这个世界唯一的陌生人。所以当潘飞过来，告诉我，你还活着，我突然松了一口气。”他清澈年轻的眼睛涌满泪水“我不需要扮演这个世界唯一的我，还有人陪我一起，对吗？”  
我只好沉默无语。  
“或者你有任何不适，要不就当我从来没有来过这个世界，我可以去医院，只要不要让我一个人，我一个人在这里我真的会撑不下去。”他带着着急的口气。  
“我原来想得很清楚了，做这个决定也不是一时半会儿了，如果我俩有一个人要离开，是我而不是你，毕竟这是原来定好的。”我实在很烦，烦到想这样离开算了。  
“不要，我求求你了，陪陪我吧。”他又开始了，只是换了一个18岁的身体，又不是真的18岁，这算什么啊！  
或许我真的理解不了他的恐慌，他又真的理解我的纠结吗？我们明明如此一样，可是还是无法理解。  
我往前抱抱他，我从来没有与人有这么亲密的接触，他也收拢手围住我，我知道，他也和我一样，我们就这样，一具步入衰老的有老年斑的身体，和一具年轻的肌肤柔嫩的身体，分享着，人生稀缺的经验——拥抱。  
我有太多话想要说，我想从我的童年聊到我的工作，聊聊我身体的衰老，没有人比他更了解我，童年的孤独，工作的郁闷，身体的日益迟钝，他都知道，所以好像也没有必要说出来。


	2. 拥抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我和克隆的我，寻找本我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有肉，流水帐

出于对死亡的恐惧，也许是那个拥抱，我还是选择就这样苟且的活下来了。我的名字，宁龙，已经换成一个18岁身体的专属了，我和他只能有一个人生活在阳光下，于是他去办了辞职，领导和人力都没有太惊讶，只是没想到会这么快，但是换了一具身体换了一个想法，多么正常。房子也要退租，还没到时间也得付违约金，这几天他出去跑辞职证明，和一些七七八八的手续，我在家浏览房子，联系中介，选好之后再让他去看。终于在11月前看好合适的了，换到了城市另一边，更郊区一点，稍比现在的房子小一点，当时租在市中心也是为了上班方便，不想通勤时间太久，本来也只租一室一厅。新住址也是公寓的样子，同样是一室一厅，但是物业差，对于我来说，没有门卫保安和前台或许更方便，价格比之前便宜了一半多，但是加上押金，我又没有了工作，压力还是有的。  
十一月份了，天气越来越凉，租了一辆面包车，和司机一起将之前就打包好的行李一一装车，还有之前一时冲动买下的美式真皮按摩沙发，把它搬下来，和我之前搬上去一样困难。面包车跟在卡罗拉后面开了三个小时才到新住处，我对司机说我是他的爸爸，用了我爸爸的名字宁正维，所以搬家的时候也不好意思让我多动手，显得他多没有孝心，他们把东西卸下来，我付司机车费和人工费，司机便走了。  
这时中午过了有一会儿，我开了这么久的车，他又耗了不少体力，我们先去楼下沙县随便吃了一点，老板很热情，姓刘，三十来岁，知道我们是新搬来的，更热情了，给我们介绍了周围超市菜场的位置，同样的询问了我们的情况，我叫宁正维，他叫宁龙，是我儿子，克隆过的，不是原装的，我们搬过来是因为我之前车祸脑震荡了，花了不少钱没法负担起之前的房子，搬到这边更便宜，我没有什么后遗症，就是不好工作了。这些话半真半假，有些现编的，有些之前和司机说过的，细节越多越像撒谎，有些我干脆不说。  
吃好后，和老板打了招呼付好钱，就上楼整理了，今天一大早起来就搬，就是为了入睡前整理出来一个可以睡的地方。平心而论，行李真的没有太多，毕竟一个面包车就能装下来。但是我在之前的住处也生活了小十年，是我从十八九岁之后离开家上大学之后在一个地方停留的最长的时间，总有一些零零碎碎东西的积攒，没什么用，也舍不得扔。  
还有一些厨房的用品，我做不太来饭，但是还是稍微有点兴趣，买了各种各样的锅，就能用各种各样的锅子煮面条。  
总之两个人忙着，终于在太阳下山之前忙完了。厨房比之前小，锅只好收到柜子里，要用再拿出来。厕所花了好长时间才收拾干净擦擦亮，不知道能在这里住多久，现在只签了一年的约，如果住得合适，我想在厕所装一个日式一人浴缸，这个格局还蛮合适的。客厅很小接近于无，有台电视，放在电视柜上，之前的单人沙发挤在旁边，客厅里是便宜的布艺沙发，看起来很容易没有弹性且容易脏，不过我也不讲究这些，能有个吃饭的地方就行了，没有餐桌，估计要在茶几上将就。房间让房东撤出了之前的床，从宜家买了两个一米的单人床，窗户两边一边放一张，房间里靠门的这一边有一个比较大的衣柜兼储存空间，两个人的衣服，换季的被褥放进去，还有剩余不少空间，我是真的没有多少东西。  
他煮了份挂面，很丰盛，之前冰箱的东西拿出来后，都解冻了，估计也放不久。冷冻牛肉卷，香菇，香菜，鸡蛋，一点点辣椒，和大量的大蒜，大蒜我和他在客厅剥了五分钟，有堆起来一饭碗，稍微切一下，取三分之一切得稍微细一点。他选了雪平锅，先把挂面煮到半熟，放到放了冷水的大碗里，然后煎了两个鸡蛋，用剩下的油爆香爆焦切得不是那么细的大蒜和辣椒，接着放入香菇，加水，水开之后把牛肉卷放下去，还有之前剩下的一个牛肉酱瓶底，用勺子认认真真刮干净，鸡蛋和稍微切了一下的香菜也下下去，再把面条捞起起来回锅。等到再次沸腾，就分成两碗，一个菜碗，一个大汤碗，上面在盖上切细的大蒜。  
我真的非常喜欢这种做法，它看起来很乱，但是很好吃，是我最拿手的东西，里面放的都是我爱吃的食物，但是要让其他人接受这个也有点困难，我年轻的时候有尝试做过给室友，他们都是当成是果腹的食物，而不是一种享受。这个一定要趁热吃，冷了之后的确有点像人造泔水的感觉。  
没有餐桌，我就和他盘腿坐在地上，呼哧呼哧的干掉属于自己这一份面条。  
我吃完之后，看着他还剩个底，毕竟他那份比我大。我继续一边从碗底捞大蒜粒，一边止不住的赞美他，等到实在没有东西可以捞了，我才放下筷子，站起来躺到单人沙发上歇饭气。他吃完就只好躺在布艺沙发上歇饭气。  
我看着他感觉昏昏欲睡，长途跋涉的搬家，的确有点辛苦了。  
“冰箱里有冰淇淋，那边冰箱拿过来的，应该冻硬了，现在，你要吃吗，我给你拿。”我想犒劳一下他。  
“好，带个勺子”他回答。  
“好勒，爷。”我给我自己也拿上一个，和他一起半躺在沙发上挖着冰淇淋。他把腿搭在我腿上，我随他搭着“你之后得开口叫我爸爸了吧。”我半嘲笑的说。  
“诶，爸爸。”他乖顺的回答“爸爸您是孤雌生殖，我得叫妈妈呀！”  
“我要真是孤雌生殖，我不就得叫你妞妞了”我抽出一只脚踹了一下他，笑道。  
“那你就不应该和刘老板说你叫宁正维，应该叫玉玲。”玉玲是我妈妈的名字，姓王，但是爸爸叫她玉玲。  
“玉玲最讨厌的就是刚刚的面条，她说像泔水。”我说  
“本来就是泔水的做法，她不喜欢着种黏黏糊糊的混在一起的东西，喜欢干干湿湿分开”他躺着说，“最讨厌咖喱。”  
“我第一次吃咖喱的时候简直震惊到我了，怎么会这么合我口味，感觉像是唤醒了我刻在基因里的味道。”  
“高中三年，有百分之五十的中午都是咖喱饭，所以你才长不高。”他把冰淇淋盒子丢一边。  
“你现在这个吃法，有这么高，也会变横。”我笑他。  
“那也是基因决定，我无法反抗罢了！”  
“屁，我选择了你才这么瘦，不然你早超一百八了，你别给我变胖了，辜负我的心意不说，还辜负我的钱包。”  
“我知道了，我之后找什么工作，还有三万要还，但是之前不是想找找不一样的工作嘛，你现在什么想法。”他问我。  
“我随你的便啊，大不了用存款先一次性还清，实在没钱了，我去问问刘老板还招不招洗碗工，养活自己总之没问题的。”我半开玩笑的说。  
“本来就没什么存款，我找工作估计也要一会儿，不知道能不能养活两个人，你说不定真的要去洗碗。”他没有信心。  
“我洗碗无所谓啊，又没什么人认识我，你要是不发胖，你生路还可以多几条，也不枉我对你的投资。”  
“去你的吧，什么路呀，就你思路广。”他踢回我之前踢他的一脚。  
“老潘飞现在干什么，他和你说过吗？”我问他。  
“还是医生，给没有户口的人看，基本是他救下的，原来是外科大夫，现在是全科医生，小潘飞还在之前的医院，外科大夫。”他回我。  
“这样听起来，他救人和给自己增加客源没什么区别。没人管他吗？”  
“我不知道，他干得也不算隐蔽，只要想关注就能找到他，不知道什么来头，警察也没查过。”他给我解释。  
“嗯”我突然对这个话题没有兴趣。  
一时气氛有点沉闷。  
电视费还是得交，我心想，两个人一起生活，再熟悉，也会有这种冷场的时候，有电视当背景音会好很多。  
“诶，你说，我算不算处男啊。”他突然兴奋的快速轻踢我。  
好吧，气氛更尴尬了，但是还是回答了：“算吧，和新司机一个概念，你不是开车也不好嘛。”  
“那其实你也算不上老司机啊，大魔法师。”他的脸诡异笑着凑近对我说，手还挠着我的要腰侧“只有几十年前，一个人出差那次，打过真军，你记得吗，嗯～”  
他浑身散发着热气“宾馆旁的理发店，紧张的硬不起来，软的就插进去了，都动不起来。”  
“你他妈别笑我！”我真的生气了。  
他抓着裆揉搓起来，笑着说：“我试试现在能多久”说着打开笔记本，随便打开一个了一个视频，是我真爱之一，画面上没有出现正脸，是一个穿着白色半透的情趣内衣的棕色人种女孩，背对着骑乘，浑圆的屁股慢慢坐下然后起来，主动而生涩，素人自拍，拍的隐晦又淫秽，名字是新娘的第一夜。  
我不知道在多少个深夜打开过这个视频，我闭上眼睛都能想起画面，随着翘臀上下，阴茎消失出现。  
他已经把裤子半脱下，过分白皙但是发育得还是不错，居然有点弯头向上翘，不知道是太硬了还是怎么回事。  
我也有点感觉了，但是我都六十了，和一个十八岁的身体一起自慰有点奇怪。  
他凑到我耳边，对我说：“我们法律上是一个人哦，独处本来就是靠自慰打发时间。”  
我被轻而易举的说服了，熟练摸向微硬的老二，看着电脑画面撸了起来，这部一直是我g点所在，但是今天的感觉一直属于没到顶峰。我看他手速加快，臀部收紧从沙发抬起来了，又突然放松，手慢慢撸了下来，我知道他有点爽了，所以想要爽久一点，特别是前内腺从龟头冒出来，起到润滑的作用，撸起来顺滑有水声，我知道，这个时候特别爽。  
“帮帮我。”我索性不要脸了。  
他毫不犹豫的伸手过来抓住，手从不一样角度撸起来感觉就是不一样，年纪大了皮肉松了，他手劲又大，撸起居然像有包皮一样揪得老高，我有点痛又挺爽的，别人帮撸感觉还是不一样，我马上就全硬起来了。他可能是觉得有点干，右手抓着我的撸，左手抓着自已的凑了过来，将龟头渗出来的那点粘液抹到我龟头的马眼上，好像是水引一样，以为会引的多一点出来。我伸出一只手扶稳我的老二，和他的龟头对龟头，马眼对马眼，轻轻对撞，噗叽噗叽的小声音和阴茎传来的感觉让我浑身酥麻。  
他把我裤子全撸下来，好把我腿分开在他两侧，我感觉就像是面对面坐在了他大腿上，我还是维持着躺着的姿势，只是完全横靠在沙发上，枕着沙发扶手。他尽力让他下面靠近我下面，让蛋蛋对着蛋蛋，柱身靠近柱身，他屁股微微离开沙发，一只手扶着沙发背保持平衡，另一只手勉强撸着两根，我只好伸出手帮帮忙，把他上翘的龟头和我的龟头贴到一起撸，他耸动屁股让蛋蛋和蛋蛋不停挤压，我快受不了这个，终于射了出来。他看起来又一次到了顶峰，小屁股绷得紧紧的，手速也克制不住的加快，突然又慢下来，逼着自己放松，又不是打真军，又何必追求时长呢，我心想。  
视频里的男主角已经射了，视频戛然而止，开始播放部继兄妹床上情趣问答的，这部我也很喜欢，虽然是英文的，但是由于看了太多遍，里面的对白已经可以默默听译出来了，他回到茶几直接拉了进度条，让女孩的手已经拉下了男孩的裤裆，舌头舔了上去。他分开他的大腿跨在我胸上，我感到前所未有的压迫，他把龟头压在我嘴边说“帮帮我。”


End file.
